Polycarbonate polyols may be used as components in the formation of certain polyurethanes, such as polyurethanes used for elastomers or coatings. Polycarbonate polyols may be prepared by reacting at least a polyol component such as 1,4-butanediol, 1,5-pentanediol, 3-methyl-1,5-pentanediol, 1,6-hexanediol, 2-methyl-1,8-octanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, or 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol with an organic carbonate, such as for example dimethyl carbonate. However, many polycarbonate polyols are crystalline solids at room temperature, requiring additional heat or solvents in order for the polycarbonate polyol to be used in reactions to form polyurethanes. Furthermore, polyurethanes made from polycarbonate polyols which are not crystalline solids at room temperature may have less than desirable physical properties, such as hardness, flexibility, and hydrolytic and chemical resistance. Therefore there is a need for polycarbonate polyols with better handling characteristics which at the same enable the creation of polyurethanes that have desirable physical properties.